The Adoption side fics
by zigzagboom
Summary: Like the title says. Full of weird side fics for The Adoption. I was bored and thought this would be an interesting thing to put up.
1. Chapter 1

Side fic!!! Because I was bored. May put variation with lemon.

* * *

"Seiryu. This is the thirteenth time this week you've tried to run away. If you keep doing this we might have to punish you." Quatre stood in front of a very sober Seiryu. Who sat in between the legs of the dragon. Who in turn had his arms hugged around Seiryu's stomach. Wufei and Duo stood on either side of Quatre, staring sternly at Seiryu. Trowa and Heero were standing on the side just watching. They knew their kois could handle this.

"Tch." Seiryu just turned his head sharply to glare holes into the couch. The dragon perked up when he heard the word 'punish'. Then grinned evilly. He suddenly stood and dragged Seiryu with him.

"I'll punish him!!!" Then in a flash the dragon and Seiryu were gone. But the five could hear them…

--

"What are you doing?! Let me go!!"

--

An evil laughter.

--

"Where the hell did you get that?!?! Take it off!!"

--

A sound of running, then a thump.

--

"Arrg!!! Get off!"

--

A loud gasp.

--

"Take that out!!!!"

--

The voices died down. Then a scream. They all looked at each other. Duo finally said something.

"I wonder what's going on?" They all nodded and walked over too Seiryu's room. Which he was now sharing(against his will) with the dragon. Duo went up to the door and swung it open. Two pairs of eyes looked towards the door. One turned red.

"What's going on?" Wufei asked calmly. Stepping into the room they saw Seiryu on the ground wearing a pair of pink bunny ears and a matching suit complete with tail, with a very red face. One of dragons fingers were in his ear. The dragon was laying on him.

Duo started cracking up. The others were on the verge of doing the same

"You gave him a wet wilily didn't you?!" Duo was laughing and pointing at the dragons finger. Seiryu turned a deeper shade of red, then started batting at the dragon.

"Get off!" Duo kept laughed before turning around.

"Ok. We'll let you continue. Come on guys." Wufei saw the desperate and panicked look on Seiryu before turning around himself. Best let the dragon do his job. This might actually work though.

After Wufei closed the door after they all left the room, they all heard Seiryu shout.

"YOU PERVERT!!!!" They let it go. Couldn't do much against that dragon anyways…


	2. Chapter 2

-1Happens when Seiryu and the five are on better terms.

Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei were gathered around the kitchen table working on plans for their next mission. When a cheery Seiryu(the dragon as I will call him) came bouncing into the room. A very annoyed looking Seiryu came in after him. The five looked up as the dragon slammed his hand onto the table.

"What?" Wufei asked looking a bit bothered. They were planning a mission and the dragon knew it. The dragon smirked.

"Well, I was wondering. We were wondering. How many times you guys had been caught by Oz during the war." Seiryu looked mildly interested. They looked up at him in confusion.

"Why would you want to know that?" He just smiled at them.

"We were just wondering." Heero narrowed his eyes. Then Duo answered.

"I don't know 'bout the others. But I was caught only once." Wufei sharply faced him.

"Liar. I remember when you had been caught along with me one time. You trotted all the way singing 'We're off the see the wizard' while going to see the leader of the base." Duo shot up with a finger in the air.

"Oh! I remember that! You were the one that jabbed me in the ribs when we got there. Something about not wanting to mess up your image." Wufei smirked at Duo.

"And then you fell and ended up _accidentally _freeing yourself. Then they all fell on you and your pants button somehow broke and we ran out with your pants around your legs." Duo's face turned bright red as he remembered what he was wearing that day. Wufei had a sly grin of a feline.

"I had no idea till that day that you actually _liked _the color _**pink.**_" The two new additions to the family gapped at the new information. Seiryu's mouth even fell open. Duo calmed his blush, coughing at a weak attempt to cover it up. Then his eyes brightened and he cast a wicked smirk at his lover.

"I do believe that was the night that you lost your virginity." It was then Wufei's turn to blush. The dragon's expression changed in a second to disbelief to wild humor. His eyes were starting to tear with holding in his laughter. Seiryu just blushed along with Wufei, but less intense. Since it wasn't at his expense this time.

"Well, that was your fault. You decided to take advantage of me since I still had those handcuffs on." Trowa decided it was the time to put in his two cents.

"Was that the time when I found you both on the side of the road hitchhiking?" Duo nodded a blush taking over his face. Trowa smirked.

"Weren't you both in dresses pretending to be hookers to try and steal a car?" Wufei's face turned red along with Duo's before he jabbed his finger at Duo.

"It was his fault! We didn't have anything else to go with. Plus he was the one to suggest it!" The dragon finally made noise the entire room filled with his laughter as he pulled out a handheld recorder with the red light on.

"HA HAHAHA BRILLIANTE YOU GUYS. PREFECT BLACK MAIL!" Wufei and Duo stood their faces still red.

"You recorded that?!" The dragon just nodded and then ran out leaving Seiryu surprised at his actions. He held up his hands in surrender as the two turned their gaze, and glares, to him.

"I had no idea I swear!" The two glared at the door the dragon disappeared though and ran after him. Heero just blinked surprised at the tale of Wufei's last day as a virgin. Quatre was silently laughing at Wufei and Duo while he held onto Trowa as the man still smirked.

"Well. That was definitely a surprise."


End file.
